1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arch support for a boot, such as a sport boot including a sole overlaid by an upper provided with an opening to enable passage of the user's foot and having closure and tightening mechanism, including a sport boot incorporating such an arch support. The sole includes an external portion adapted to be in contact with the ground or with a sport accessory such as a cross-country ski, a conventional skate or an in-line roller skate.
Generally, a boot of the above-mentioned type has an internal sole portion, referred to as an internal or comfort sole, arranged directly beneath the user's foot. It is known to provide on this internal portion of the sole a zone for supporting the arch of the user's foot.
2. Background and Material Information
Such portions for supporting the arch of the foot are widely diffused and generally are constituted by a projection of the internal sole, made of a more or less flexible and elastic material along a standard profile for a given type of boot.
As a result, these supporting portions are not perfectly adapted to the morphology of the user's foot, and this may lead to a discomfort that could disturb the blood circulation in this zone of the foot.
To remedy this disadvantage, supporting portions for the arch of the foot have already been proposed which have certain adjustments.
Thus, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,075,942 proposes a supporting portion for the arch of the foot including adjusting means in a longitudinal direction so as to better adapt to the morphology of a given user.
Foot internal tightening means taking into account the morphology of the arch of a user's foot are also known from the Japanese Patent No 7-108002.